DE 198 54 788 A1 describes a wheel module for a vehicle. The wheel module is used to control the braking force in an electronic brake system (EBS). The wheel module receives, as input signals, wheel speed signals and further signals that are acquired directly at the vehicle wheel. The wheel speed signals and the further signals are processed directly in the wheel module. In addition, the wheel module is connected to a central module via a data bus.
A disadvantage of the foregoing is that a wheel module of complex design must be used in order for the signal processing of the wheel speed signals and of the further signals to take place directly in the wheel module. Such a wheel module therefore must have a high level of “intelligence” in the form of, for example, microprocessor circuits. Such a complex design makes the known wheel module very expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the wheel module is connected to a central module, but only more subordinate calculations are carried out in the central module and transmitted to the wheel module by means of a data bus. Nevertheless, the central module must also have a sufficient level of “intelligence” in order to carry out the subordinate calculations. A brake system that has a known wheel module and a known central module therefore comprises a plurality of components each with its own “intelligence”, which makes the brake system per se and also the maintenance of the brake system overall very complex and therefore expensive. Furthermore, the necessity to keep available a large number of different assemblies for the spare parts business (replacement parts, repair etc.) is a disadvantage. A further disadvantage is that changes to individual assemblies are very time-consuming and costly since compatibility with a large number of other components must be ensured. Further still, it is a disadvantage that only unsatisfactory re-use of the existing components can take place. Likewise, it is a disadvantage that the cost of these assemblies is very high owing to the complex assemblies that are fabricated in low numbers.